Gmod200155
Before Playing Risk and My Accounts I had many accounts, I had one called gmod20012 which was founded in 2012, I was already into the history genre when I was playing roblox, I was playing 'Build a Vast Empire' where I made some friends, I didn't really have any friends on the game and in my early days I was known for my FRP and gmoding, I made friends with 'SgtAB' before he was a moderator, I later lost that account and rejoined BVE as gmod20014 which was made in 2013, I was an alt, but I invested more money into the account I was a semi-alright roleplayer and I managed to keep this account till mid 2014, I lost the password to this account again, and I made my current account gmod200155, this is when I discovered risk when it first started I don't have good memorys of it as I really only played for fun I never invested in actually trying to gain in ranks and I later left at the begining of 2016, I returned to BVE a refined roleplayer where I was greeted by CaptainGoldBeard who was a member of E:AOE, he invited me to grief the BVE server and I did as I felt the server was already cancer, I later was invited to E:AOE where it was just a friendship group but I wasn't really their friends of me, Guil, SchlechtMusik and I don't remember the rest, I was having fun as we were all friends the map I felt looked better than the cartoonish BVE one and I was there when an election began it was to see who was going to be made a Senior Admin guil was made a senior admin and I later asked Schlecht who at this time was Kody to become a moderator, he sent me through trials where I became a moderator I was playing for about 2 years from 2015-2017 I came back to risk in 2016 and I continued to play not being well known and I'd leave again, I'd come back to E:AOE and I'd ask to become an Admin I was given instead a position as Senior Admin by Schlecht who also gave me a founders position, I was then later quite a harsh but well known person in the community of E:AOE, then Schlecht faked that he had Brain Cancer, I was a bit sad till I found out it was fake then I sold with my good friend who I forgot his name the E:AOE scripts and maps to BVE where I got given the rank of administrator, I had beef with direhorse but I dont want to go into it, I then later found risk again and never left since. During Risk Once I started to stay I was playing near 24/7 I had a 2 weeks streak for playing daily which I broke when I had to revise for exams,I decided to actually try and contribute to the risk community as I saw how much it's reformed since I was playing, I was already RPing good but I decided to try and be noticed where I decided to finally do my application to Worthe when my friend Youmel just asked him along the lines of "Can you rank me up BB, then posted his application" I asked him if I could send my application and he allowed it so I sent it then I got promoted, I caused a wave of TPs with Miseroc and Imperius becoming TPs after me, I met Amsterhague again and I started to hate him mainly because he was trying to avoid rolls with me and I started talking to Robloxian about our hate in one server, I was starting to RP on medieval servers more where I made a relationship with Panzer and we help each other out in game I was now sort of well known and I'm not well known still but some staff members knew me, I then was on a migration period server when I met Castlemore, we started to grow a friendship which is still alive to this day, I could care less about what he did in the past I believed in giving people a second chance, and I supported him in most fights he'd get into on risk courts, I then sent my Trial Moderator Application to Zhukov where he accidentaly accepted it and promoted me when he had to wait for a week to do so, yesterday as of writing this I was promoted to Trial Mod. I was later demoted by ZhukovHelmand a few weeks before the whole Helmand controversy for "toxicity" which is based upon the fact that I requested to have -2 instead of -3 in a roll, the period in which I was demoted would leave me as a TP and I'd still play the game just for the fun of it. A few months after being demoted Trial Moderator applications were opened, I sent mine in right away and I was accepted into the position of Trial Moderator again, the period of my Trial Modding was only around a month long and I was promoted to Moderator by the all-powerful Mitsuhito. Outside of Risk I talk with castlemore on steam I live in Scotland I'm involved in some war groups and RP groups I play wargame red dragon and paradox games. I managed to troll the entire Risk Discord on 01/05/2018 I pray to allah (Ne Win) and his prophet (Codotil)